Reconnaissant pour tout
«Reconnaissant pour tout» (Grateful For It All) est une chanson interprétée par la famille Loud et la famille Casagrande à la fin de l'épisode «Thanksgiving». Lorsque les deux familles ont décidé de passer leur première journée de Thanksgiving ensemble, elles ont chanté cette chanson en signe de célébration. Séquence visuelle Avant la chanson, les familles Loud et Casagrande trouvent Lori et Bobby chez Flip's Food & Fuel. Ils s'excusent de s'être battus à la table du dîner, alors Bobby décide qu'ils doivent tous passer Thanksgiving chez Flip. Rita et Hector demandent à porter un toast; aux traditions d'action de grâce, anciennes et nouvelles. Luna décide qu'elle devrait chanter à ce sujet quand Hector voudra se joindre à lui. Ils chantent ensemble tout en jouant de la guitare, avec Carlos à la trompette. Ils chantent au sujet des traditions de Thanksgiving et de ce pour quoi ils sont très reconnaissants. Lily et Carlitos dansent dans le distributeur de fromage nacho, tandis que Flip pleure de joie. Quand ils chantent la dernière note, Charles et Lalo apparaissent avec des maracas dans la bouche. Paroles anglais originales : Hector : Two different families : Yet so much in common : Luna : The loudness, the chaos : But we'll just keep strummin' : and Luna : Together, it's better when we're in harmony : Hector : For Bobby and Lori : Our hearts were once breaking : Luna : But now we're together : It's memories we're making : Hector : Mis amigos nuevos : That's you : Luna : And you : and Luna : And you : And you : And you : And me : Hector : Thanksgiving fiesta : Rosa : ¿Aqui? : Sr. : You betcha! : Lana : Will somebody save me the beak? : Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Maria, Frida, Carlota, CJ, and Carl : Eww! : Luna, Lynn, Lola, Lynn Sr., Hector, Rosa, Carlos, Frida, Carlota, and Carl : Grateful, por todo : Agradecido means I'm grateful for it all : Grateful, por todo : Agradecido, for breaking down the walls : : and Luna : We're grateful for it all Paroles en français Hector: Deux familles différentes et pourtant tellement en commun Luna: Le volume, le chaos, mais nous allons simplement garder strummin ' Hector et Luna: Ensemble, c'est mieux quand on est en harmonie Hector: Pour Bobby et Lori, nos coeurs se brisaient Luna: Mais maintenant nous sommes ensemble c'est des souvenirs que nous faisons Hector: Mis amigos nuevos, c'est toi Luna: Et toi Hector et Luna: Et toi et toi et toi et moi Hector: Fête de Thanksgiving Rosa: Aqui? Lynn Sr .: C'est vrai! Lana: Est-ce que quelqu'un va me sauver le bec? Tout: Eww! Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lola, Lynn Sr., Hector, Rosa, Carlos, Frida, Carlota et Carl: Reconnaissant par todo Agradecido signifie que je suis reconnaissant pour tout Reconnaissant par todo Agradecido pour briser les murs Hector et Luna: Nous sommes reconnaissants pour tout Trivia * Lincoln, Lori, Luan, Lucy, Lisa, Lily, Rita, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, CJ et Carlitos ne chantent pas, sauf quand ils (sauf Lori, Lisa, Lily, Rita, Bobby, Ronnie Anne et Carlitos) disent " Eww! " * C'est la première fois que les Casagrandes chantent (si ce n'est tous). * Jusqu'à présent, les seuls membres de la famille Santiago-Casagrande qui n'ont pas encore chanté sont Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Maria, CJ, et Carlitos. * Cette chanson a été doublée en néerlandais, français, allemand, hébreu, norvégien, russe, espagnol et suédois.